remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Fight with Hexxus!
Fight with Hexxus! is one of Sonic X addition episodes and the last episode in the FernGully: The Last Rainforest arc. It's also Hexxus was defeated and imprisoned in a tree. Plot Chris shows up with the White Chaos Emerald. Up until this point, all the fairies have not had a clue as to what danger awaits them. That is until Zak tells the truth about who he is and what the humans are doing in FernGully. Eventually, Chris believes this is one of Dr. Eggman's tricks. Once the truth is revealed the fairies all join forces and fuse their powers together, creating a protective tree cage. Magi sacrifices herself (giving her power to the fairies and even Zak) and it is up to Crysta and the other fairies to defeat Hexxus. Eggman shows up and reveals that he tricked Zak into released Hexxus. Hexxus and the leveler chase the fairies and drive them into their home tree, ignoring the no cutting trees signs (as well as running over Hans Moleman who was carrying a "you suck" sign) and smashing through the concrete barrier with no damage to the leveler, despite the several valiant efforts of Sonic, Silver, Crysta, Zak, and Batty to stop him. Sonic tells Tails to pull a lever and a message from Chuck says that he modified the Tornado-1 saying he hopes his gift comes in handy. The Tornado-1 transforms into a high-powered Hyper Tornado jet. Hexxus scares the lumberjacks off and takes control of the machine. Just as Hexxus is about to kill off all the fairies, Tails attacks him with plasma blasts and missile fire and Sonic stops one of the leveler's chainsaws with the Power Ring. Zak turns off the leveler with Chris' help, causing Hexxus to lose the energy he was gaining from it and disappear, but he soon rips out of the machine as a giant demonic skeleton creature made of oil that breathes fire. Realizing that the fate of FernGully is in their hands, Sonic and Silver use the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic and Super Silver. Super Sonic appears before Chris and Budgie. Sonic absorbs Magi's power from Zak that she gave it to him with his super powers. He and Super Silver then start to fight Hexxus. All the fairies and the animals hope that Sonic can save FernGully. Crysta seemingly sacrifices herself like Magi did by allowing Hexxus to devour her in one bite (her first attempt failed), and uses her powers from inside him to grow a seed she had with her to again imprison Hexxus (together with the leveler) inside a new tree with help from the fairies led by Pips. Sonic and Silver defeat Hexxus, thereby imprisoning him again. Chris begins crying over Crysta's sacrifice. However, she emerges, unharmed and alive, from a flower soon after due to Chris' tear. Crysta sadly resizes Zak to normal size and he sets off with his fellow lumberjacks, Tony and Ralph, to try to stop the destruction of the rainforests. Meanwhile, Crysta takes Magi's place after learning finally how to control her powers. Téa and Serenity tell Budgie that they will always be friends. Aelita tells Crysta that they will meet again. Orbot was seen being chased off into the outback by the angered Eggman with Decoe and Bocoe after relaying to him how he had failed miserably and could begin anew. Silver returns to his time with the power of the Master Emerald, saying he'll see them around. Differences between movie and episode *Zak turns off the leveler, preventing it from killing off all the fairies in the movie, while Chris helps Zak to turn off the leveler in this episode. *Zak lied to Crysta that humans can stop the monster (Leveler) that's destroying the trees. She didn't take it well when she learned the truth, Chris knows that Dr. Eggman had released Hexxus and lured humans into destroying FernGully, so that Eggman can build his Eggmanland on its ruins. *Magi sacrifices herself, giving her power to the fairies and Zak, which is absorbed by Super Sonic. *Super Sonic shows a bit more strategy in defeating Hexxus as he uses his powers to help Crysta who sacrificed herself. He also protects his friends when Hexxus tries to harm them stating "This fight is with me and Silver! Leave them out of it!". *Eggman orders Hexxus to attack Sonic. However, unlike Dark Gaia, Hexxus knocked Crysta out and inadvertently sent Dr. Eggman flying. *Eggman himself survived Dark Gaia's attack and chased his robot assistant Orbot into the sunrise in the game, while Eggman himself survived Hexxus' attack and chased his robot assistant Orbot into the outback with Decoe and Bocoe in the episode. *(English version only) When Sonic and Silver become Super Sonic and Super Silver to fight Hexxus, an orchestra version of His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) plays. Category:Sonic X episodes